


legends never die

by eenimeeniminimo



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bittersweet, DreamSMP - Freeform, Legends, Post-Canon, author just wants to explore the effect that l'manberg will have on the future okay?, lmanberg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28058196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eenimeeniminimo/pseuds/eenimeeniminimo
Summary: the story of l'manberg was one that would be passed down for generations. a story of a great nation, irs destruction and the memories that remain within it.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	legends never die

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a small drabble i put on my twitter (@/sleepdeprivedza) and i decided to post it here!! enjoy!

everyone had heard of l'manberg.

from the mothers who use the story to scare babes in arms, to strangers new in town. everyone had heard of the once nation.

some spoke of glorious towers and bright days of laughter and fun. others spoke about dark times, about turmoil, broken relationships and loud explosions that still left a scar on the earth today.

regardless, everyone had heard the legends.

no one knew quite when or where it had been founded. all books had been lost at it's destruction and all that was left of the citizens that had once inhabited the scarred land was the stories passed down by mouth.

mothers spoke of "the blade" a terrifying pig creature who would strike down naughty children who strayed too far.

at the bar in town, men would tell stories about a grand commander who led his nation to greatness.

impatient children spoke of "tommy trusty" who at their age had already lead a war and defeated a villain they complained to amused parents.

the shy would speak of a great baker who's pure kindness and generosity could mend the earth's scars and who's anger could break it.

others spoke about the legends of "the winged man" a great father and victor; "the horned one" an evil creature who would strike in times of dismay and turmoil; "the furred spirit" who would protect helpless children when they needed it.

every year, when the day was at it's shortest and night it's longest, the people would make their way to the lake side. their hands held lanterns of all shapes and sizes, their voices held laughter and song and their spirits were high and bright.

when the moon was at it's apex the lanterns would be released into the dark night lighting it up with cheer.

it was said that those who released a lantern would be kept safe by "the protector" a bright happy spirit who lived on in the bouncing green leaves of windy days.

time had healed the wounds of war and where once was a crater there was now a bustling town who's people had built around the old ruins.

the people took great care of what was left, making sure to leave out gifts for the ghosts that would visit.

a small cake laid here, a block of cobblestone there and sometimes some would even leave out old weapons, all gifts were thanked by gentle summer days and mild, pleasant winters.

perhaps to new comers the actions of those who lived here would be confusing. the great pains they took to care for this land.

however these strangers had not heard the gentle strum of a guitar sound randomly in a lonely night, they had not felt the wind push them up when they were about to fall, they had not heard the mischievous laughter that sounded from the cobblestone walls.

while the people who once lived here were long gone, their memory still remained.

perhaps one day it would all be gone. the spirits would no longer sing, the last lantern would be sent and the soft grass would be paved over but for now the locals could enjoy their legends and their story's about a great nation that managed to stay alive even after it had fallen.


End file.
